DWMA Vs DMWA
by UntoldFuture
Summary: Maka is an elite captain at the DMWA and Soul is an elite captain at the DWMA, Who's stronger? IDK, They both protect their schools along with their friends and even attack each other. They both go on missions but sometimes end up fighting with each other on the mission. When Soul falls in love with Maka, how will things turn out for the two schools! Read and find out! SoMa!
1. Chapter 1

_Yoyo! New SoMa of mine 2__nd__ fanfic still learning so review please~! _

* * *

DWMA OR DMWA

**3****rd**** POV**

Death City is a home to a million souls, thousands of shops and food centers, schools, and mainly two elite academies of meisters and weapons. They are both found in the center of the city but if you were to look on top you can the gates that separate the two academies. For over a decade the two schools have been fighting with each other. Pulling pranks, stealing missions, attacking students, and a lot more to come. Each school has elites that run the school like a student council.

_DWMA - Elites council (Death Weapon and Meister Academy)_

Captain - Soul Eater Evans

Vice - Elizabeth Thompson

Affairs Gen. - Patricia Thompson

2nd Affairs Gen. - Crona Gorgon

_DMWA - Elites council (Death Meister and Weapon Academy)_

Captain - Maka Albarn

Vice - Death the Kidd

Affairs Gen. - Black Star

2nd Affairs Gen. - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Both academies are extremely talented but the difference is that DWMA is more weapon based and DMWA is more meister based. Weapons tend to go to DWMA and Meisters tend to go to DMWA, get the picture?

**Soul POV**

"Tch, looks like DMWA got here before us!" I growled in anger. "Well we did stop to get some food because Patty was hungry" Liz sighed. "It was delicious!" Patty exclaimed. "I k-know they it t-t-this time b-but we will g-get the next one!" Crona said. I smirked, "Sure but it's getting late let's call it a night." I said walking away towards my motorcycle. "Bye Soul!" "See you later bro" Patty and Liz said.

I am Soul Eater Evans ,I attend the DWMA, and I control every part of it. Our academy's major enemy is the DMWA who decided to break apart from us about 15 years ago when a meister broke up with her husband who was a weapon and she decided to split the school in half. I'm currently 17 years old and I am an elite weapon-in-training. I still have to find myself a meister, I do get lots of offers but I need the right one. Tomorrow my team has a mission at 7:00pm ,we have to get there early to make sure DMWA won't be there to steal the mission.

**Maka POV**

"Captain MAKA!" oh god.. "What Black Star?" I growled at him. "I have finished the mission you sent me on! As affairs general I will complete as many missions as I can! What's next?! YAHOOOO!" oh my god.. "Good work Black Star and Tsubaki. Your next one is not until tomorrow so take the night off and it will be near left center Death City at 7:00pm, make sure your early we can't afford to lose eggs to DWMA, okay?" I said reading the list. "Yes ma'am!" Black Star saluted and Tsubaki bowed. "Guys… I'm not your god or anything don't be so stiff around me" "You're the person who I want to surpass! So you are my goal until then!" Black Star said. Tsubaki giggled, "Until than I'll just keep kicking your ass til' you can finally land a hit on me" I joked. Tsubaki giggled and I chuckled as Black Star slammed his head on the table. "I CAN DO THIS!"

"What's with the ruckus?" Kidd came in asking. "Yo, where have you been all day?" I asked. "I was at a meeting with Father how about you guys?" "Me and Black Star were on missions, Maka was here doing homework and academy work." Tsubaki answered diligently. "Okay but you guys should get some sleep soon it's already 10:00pm and your still at school" Kidd lectured. "We're fine I'm just about to go home with Tsubaki anyway." "Let's go now before we're locked in!" Black Star panicked.

I turned my car on and Tsubaki sat in the back. "Maka can I drive your car please? Pleaseeeeee!" Black Star pleaded. "No! remember when you crashed my other one?!" I said. "But I was just playing around I won't do it anymore so please?!" I stood up, "One scratch and I will never let you come near my car ever again." "YES YOU ALMGIHTY STAR THANKS YOU!" I jumped into the driver's seat after I got out and sat in the back with Tsubaki to chat. I have a silver 2011 Cadillac cts. It was an I'm sorry present from my Father.

Black Star and Tsubaki live in the apartment next to mine. Sometimes They sleep over and sometimes I sleep over it's a win-win situation. Last year I became a death meister, I'm not longer in-training so now I can live how ever I want. I decided to work for my school as their leading elite captain. I'm still only 16 and known to be the youngest death meister in the world. (_I don't really know what a death meister is so I just made it up :D forgive me if it offends anyone, Lol not like it would ;P) _

I woke up at 7:00am and got dressed up school. I wear a white button-up coat. and school uniform underneath with black longs socks up to my knees. The white coat represents me as their captain so Stein told me to wear it at all times. "At least it is comfortable…" Black Star ,Tsubaki ,and Kidd have to wear white jackets too instead of the original black ones.

I walked down my school halls examining it. Students would bow their heads at me and say "Thank for serving us Captain Maka!" or "Good work Captain!" I would just nodded and smile and keep walking on. "MAKE WAY MAKE WAY! The almighty Black Star is here!" Tsubaki was embarrass having to walk with him. "MAKA!" Black Star jumped at me, "LET'S FIGHT!" he yelled. As he jumped as me he was throwing a fist. I sighed, than knocked him into the ground breaking it into cracks and Black Star was now unconscious.

"K.O" Kidd said clapping. "I think he lasted longer this time to ,he got to finish his sentence before he got knocked out!" Kidd said laughing. I chuckled as Tsubaki carried him to class. We sat and in class as we had to dissect another animal… Than an red alarm went off. "Tch what do they think their doing at this hour?!" Black Star yelled. "Don't complain let's go." I said as the elites jumped out of their chairs and ran off. "Where are they?" I asked my watch. "School entrance!" my father said. "Black Star!" "ON IT!" he jumped out of the window and we followed along.

About twenty DWMA students were there. They had two DMWA students as hostage. "Let them go or you will regret even stepping on our grounds!" I threatened. "No thanks! You weaklings can't do anything about it!" "Tch! I'll handle this one!" Black Star said. "No I will" I said. They looked at me. "Maka I got this!" Black Star growled. "Black Star give me some light will you?" I said. He groaned than agreed.

I stepped up to them just me alone. I can see and hear my school watching, so I cant disappoint them. "I will ask one more time before I get aggressive! Can you let them go?" they started to laugh. "Hell no bitch don't you know the meaning of hostage is?!" "I understand than." I grinned. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you but you refuse to listen to me" I walked closer. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I WILL FUCKING CUT HER IN HALF"

In a split second he was on the ground groaning in pain, the hostage ran away. Two more to save… I dropped the other two guys holding them. And gave them a safe path to get away. "Now… than" I looked at all twenty. "FUCKING SLICE THIS BITCH UP THERE'S TWENTY OF US AND ONE OF HER! LET'S GO!" They all had weapon like arms. I took a breath in.

They targeted me. "Maka!" Tsubaki cried. "NO HOPE IN CRYING NOW SHE'S DEAD!" one man yelled. "I'm worried about you guys not her!" Tsubaki said. I kicked one guy into the ground punch one in the stomach making him land into the gate. More came as I light up and purged all of them. "SOUL PURGE!" after 30 seconds they were all on the ground unconscious. "I've warned you. Send someone to clean this up!" I yelled. "Yes ma'am" Tsubaki said. I got a towel to wipe off some of their blood that was on me.

The girls who they captured thanked me to death. "No problem it's my job" I smiled.

**Soul POV**

I walked over to the DMWA with Liz and Patty. I saw some of classmates and friends on the ground. It kind of enraged me. "Who did this?!" I yelled look at the school. Than I saw a girl with pigtails look at me. She sighed and walked off saying, "Tsubaki handle this I'm tired." "Tch, get the hell over here and talk to me!" I yelled at her knowing she did this. But a long black haired girl and a blue hair monkey came to me.

"In defense Maka Albarn was forced to defend her classmates because yours were attempting to attack and hurt our students" The girl said calmly showing us a video of that girl say "You have one more chance" or something like that. I groaned. "Shit fuck! You guys are so retarded!" I yelled at them but they were still unconscious. "We're sorry about this it wasn't planned by the elites from our school." Liz said.

"It's fine I just hope your friends are okay" The girl said smiling. "FUCK THAT TSUBAKI THEY ATTACKED US!" the monkey yelled. "Black Star calm down I know Maka stole your spotlight but you wouldn't even hold back on them!" she yelled at him.

"Thank you telling us but that doesn't mean we're friends" I said taking the guys back to school. "Nope that doesn't!" the monkey yelled at us grinding his teeth together.

Back at school when all the guys woke up I gave them all a piece of Crona's dark side. "Don't ever do that again do you understand?!" Crona yelled, "you little fuckers ruining our reputation! IMA FUCKING CUT YOU UP RIGHT NOW!" Crona kept yelling. "Crona your done now, put the guy down and go to your seat." I said. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hold you to my sword!" Crona was apologizing. "I-it's o-okay!" they said in fear.

"You guys understand right?" I said. "In this war we will win without cheating! The right way!" I chanted to get their spirits up "Tonight we will be attacking them during a mission! Understood?!" I yelled and told them my plan. "Yes sir!"

"Soul you sure about this? It's just a mission but secretly ambushing them?" Liz said. "IT"S GENIUS!" Patty yelled. Liz sighed and sat back down. I grinned. I told Marie our plan but she was against it. "No Soul you can't do that!" "We're fine besides it will be part of the mission." I shrugged her off me. "Soul! Just don't hurt anyone to bad!" Ms. Marie said. "Yeah yeah!"

"Maka Albarn you better prepare yourself for this!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

_What do you think…? Should I continue this more? Or just update every once in a while? Please tell me! Review and comment please!_

_I don't own Soul Eater! But I do own this fanfic!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please tell me what you think of this story! I'm dieing to know D:! Review or Comment very much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me! But this Story does! :D_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Tonight we hunt down another kishin egg and we will also ambush the DMWA students. So far we have set out scouts to make sure they were on their way to the egg. "Soul they just lefted their school! Prepare for ambush with in ten minutes!" Liz yelled.

"Okay!" I replied.

"Let's rock and roll!" Patty screamed. Liz transformed into a pistol. We followed them from behind slowly keeping up with their pace when we found them jumping from roof to roof.

"YAHOOOO!" a blue haired guy yelled.

"Oi Black Star did you do you homework yet?" the long haired girl asked.

"NOT YET BUT I"LL GET TO IT! YAHOOO!" he said as he jumped from roof to roof.

The girl sighed and groaned "Maka will get mad at you if your grades aren't passing, than you can't go on missions!"

"I know I know! The almighty star will do his homework when he gets home!" The girl sighed in defeat.

Patty chuckled, "It's just homework…" "Did you do yours yet Patty?" Liz asked. "….No…" Patty murmured softly.

"PATTY! I TOLD YOU!" Liz starting lecturing her. "Shut up you two we're following someone right now."

We lost the two assassins we were following. "GREAT JUST GREAT!" I yelled at them. "Looking for me?" the blue headed guy came from behind. The girl wasn't there but he was wielding a chained scythe. "Tch, he found us. Listen dude this is our kishin egg!" I snared at him.

"Black Star if I remember he's Soul Eater Evans their elite captain." The blade spoke. So the girl known as Tsubaki was a weapon, why doesn't she attend our school?

"I know that Tsubaki…" "But as a great assassin I will bring anyone down in my way."

I appeared behind him when he lefted his guard down. I put my blade around his neck. "Don't let your guard down.."

"I didn't!" he disappeared and grabbed Patty in a chain lock.

"Now walk away from our kishin egg or I will hurt her" he said looking at me straight in the eyes. I jumped up and sliced his shoulder but it made the chains on Patty tighter ,she screamed. "Hang in there Patty!" I yelled.

"Black Star! Are you okay?!" the blade yelled.

"I'm fine!" he said panting.

"The DMWA has so many weaklings like you, don't they?!" I taunted him. "If you school had more people like us than maybe you could be a decent school but you guys are just nothing!" I taunted more. "Using someone as hostage?! Are you weak!?" I said to make him lose more grip of Patty. He started losing grip getting madder and madder. Than he lost grip of Patty.

"WE ARE NOT WEAK WE ARE STRONG AND WE LOVE WHAT WE DO!" he yelled.

"I'M NOT WEAK LIKE YOU DUMB ASS!" Patty yelled and jumped up. The chains followed her but she shot them. Then she shot Black Star who did get hit by her shot.

"Black Star!" The blade cried. "I'm fine! Tsubaki go back to demon blade mode!" He commanded her.

"Black Star you can't last that long in it you'll end up hurting yourself! Let's just give up on th-" The blue monkey cutted her off.

"NO TSUBAKI! NOW DO IT!" he yelled. I saw his eyes they were serious. "Okay" the demon blade answered him.

She transformed into a magnificent demon blade, it was amazingly powerful looking. He charged at me with killing intent and I tried to dodge but a chain held me down. "What!?" I yelled.

"Black Star don't kill him!" the blade yelled.

"I CAN DO THIS I HAVE FULL CONTROL THIS TIME!" he yelled.

Patty was trying to help me but she was chained up to. I was going to die I thought, his eyes were to seriously out of control unlike what he said.

"SOUL!" Patty yelled.

"Black Star can you hear me still?!" he didn't respond. He was a couple feet away. I closed my eyes. I waited for a couple seconds for a cut or something in me but I felt nothing. Maybe I'm invulnerable?! No that's not true…

I opened my eyes to see a small figure in front of me she had pigtails and a white coat on. I saw that the blue headed guy had his blade inside of her. His eyes were black and he seemed unknown to what he just did.

The blade turned back to a girl. "MAKA!" she cried for stabbing her friend I supposed. The girl coughed a bit and blood came out when I looked.

"I'm fine Tsubaki, it's just Black Star he can't do much to me."

"Maka your bleeding! And he didn't mean to he was out of control! Please don't ban him from missions!" the demon blade pleaded. She turned to look at me. She stared at me with emerald green eyes.

I was shock that she would protect me when I'm her enemy. "Don't interfere next time pigtails" I said trying to sound pissed off. Her white coat was now stained red in the area he stabbed her. Her eyes looked like she was in a lot of pain, I felt sorry she took that for me.

"We let you take this egg this time only…" she remarked.

"I'm surprised your still talking Maka!" The monkey came back to life. "I'm really sorry…about that I thought I could handle it so please don't ban me!" he pleaded bowing his head to the ground.

"Your fine Black Star" She smiled "I'm the strongest and some day you have to pass me, try harder next time" she winked.

"I'll let you slide this one time DMWA but next time I won't have mercy! And don't go easy on us like you did this time!" I yelled "Patty let's go!" I heard the pigtailed girl chuckle.

**Maka POV**

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm really sorry Maka it won't happen again I promise I just wanted to show them that DMWA isn't weak!" Black Star said rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled, "It's fine Black Star you will need more than that to surpass me!" I joked.

"I WILL PASS YOU SOMEDAY!" he yelled getting excited again. Tsubaki giggled,

"I'm glad you two are okay!" than she smiled looking at the sky.

"Tsubaki…" Black Star said with a serious yet gentle look.

"Yes Black Star?" she looked at him to find him bowing to her.

"THANK YOU FOR BEING MY WEAPON AND CHOOSING TO GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME!" he yelled honoring her. I smiled at their friendship. I saw Tsubaki blush and she felt embarrass most likely.

"Y-your welcome!" Tsubaki said hiding her face from him. I laughed at the two little love birds.

"Let's go back and have our wounds treated before Kidd gets here." I said jumping off the roof.

"YOU IDIOTS! HOW CAN YOU LOSE CONTROL?! THAN STAB MAKA!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN BACK BEFORE HE COULD DO IT?! YOU ARE SUCJ DUMBASSES YOU GET HURT THAN COME CRYING TO ME?!…." Kidd kept going on and on.

We all said at the same time, "We're sorry" T_T.

At our apartment we stayed up late doing homework together. I was trying to get blood off my white coat but it wasn't going to good. Than Tsubaki told a secret about washing blood off because she has to do Black Star's laundry all the time. "Thanks!" we ended up sleeping around 3:00am at my apartment.

I woke up at 7:30 and woke Tsubaki and Black Star up. "Guys we're going to be late for the meeting!"

The meeting was about the truce between DWMA and DMWA. Lord Death wanted us to talk it out so we had to agree. I got dressed instantly and decided to leave my hair down today. Tsubaki said I looked pretty with my hair down. "Thanks Tsubaki but it's only cause we are in a rush!"

We ran to the meeting which was in the Death room.

We ran at full speed than we saw Kidd. "Oh hey guys why are you in such a -"

"GRAB HIM" Black Star grabbed him and we explained because I forgot to tell him.

"HURRY!" I yelled. We made it just in time before the clock slapped itself on 8:00."Phew…" I sighed.

"Sit down DMWA! Welcome to the death room!" Lord Death said.

"Greetings Lord Death!" I greeted.

"Hello Father" Kidd said.

"Look they can't even be on time!" I saw a white headed guy from yesterday say.

"Well at least I'm not in-training unlike a certain someone" I glared at him.

"You had a head start!" he yelled jumping out of his chair.

"I was born with it!" I yelled jumping out of my chair. Tsubaki grabbed me and pulled me down.

"Calm down Maka he's just trying to make you mad."

"Soul keep your cool!". A girl with long blonde hair said.

"Now you kids are done chatting let's talk about this truce!" "I want DWMA students and DMWA students to go on missions together!" He said in a silly voice.

"No way in hell that is going to happen man!" Soul said.

"It could possibly end up with more students getting hurt!" I said.

"Now now kids, I am Lord Death and what I say is what goes!"

I groaned, "Yes sir" agreeing. Soul didn't look like he wanted to agree in any part of it.

"Fine but only one condition! I want to have a trial run!" he yelled. Lord Death gave it a thought.

"Well I suppose you can! You can partner up with Maka Albarn our best meister at DMWA and the youngest to become a death meister!"

"WHAT NO WAY AM I GOING TO BE WITH HIM/HER!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Now now this will be the trial test and if you two can get along than it will be settled!" he clapped his hands. "This meeting is now over!" he said as he disappeared.

I glared at him, "This is your fault!".

"Quit yapping tiny tits just don't get along with me and we won't have to combine our schools!"

"MAKA CHOP!" he was on the ground. "No one calls me tiny tits!" I growled.

"O-okay… just don't do that again!" he murmured. I looked at the mission Lord Death gave us.

"Several kishin eggs were spotted up north in Paris and Lord Death wants them dead. Seems easy enough" I said putting the paper in my pocket.

Soul read it to and it seemed he had a hard time trying to picture out what the mission was going to be like. "Don't be late, I'll see you at the airport." I said walking away with my hands in my pocket.

**Soul POV**

"Damn her! She thinks she can walk away so coolly like that!?" "Liz Patty! I want information on this girl now! I will bring her down, her and her school!" I commanded them.

"I'm on a day off I already fought yesterday so I'll do it tomorrow." Liz said.

"Our mission is tomorrow!"

"I'll make it in time" Liz said yawning. I groaned and walked back to class.

**Maka POV**

We walked to our elites room with a lot of people asking us about the DMWA daily news broadcast this morning. "Black Star you asshole! How could you stab her like that?!" one guy said making Black Star feel bad.

"Maka are you okay?! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" a girl said defending him.

"Guys! I'm okay, and Black Star didn't mean to he was just trying to protect our school name to prove to those sore losers that we aren't all words! We are the strongest of the two academies!" I told them. They smiled and chanted DMWA!

I will do everything in my power to get us back together the best way possible…

* * *

_Yo! Big thanks to Pyocola Analogue III for giving me a some suggestions for writing better! This chapter is a bit short but only because the next one is like twice as long x.x! Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yoyo! Untold here with another chapter for the day! After this I'm hitting the hay :P Reviews and Comments are much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! But I do own this plot and fanfic! And I don't own some of the things Maka yells out…_

* * *

I'm lucky we're friends

**Soul POV**

As a result of the meeting with Lord Death I must go on a trial test run with Maka Albarn the meister. I'm not so satisfied having to spend 3 days and nights with that woman. Actually to be honest I'm rather scared to the way she uses a book to defend her self. Even if I think she is slightly cute, but aggressive at the same time. Well if anything goes wrong just know that I do not trust her at all.

I did a wheelie with my shiny orange motorcycle on the freeway towards the airport. "WOOOHOOOO!" I screamed my lungs out with joy and passion. I parked my orange vehicle and kissed it good bye for the next three days. "Bye bye Janna! I'll miss you!" I started tearing up with all the fun times I've had with this her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I heard a voice from behind. I saw Maka step out of her 2011 Cadillac cts. My jaw dropped. It's so pretty…The silverness with the dark black sharp rimmed wheels! I think I'm in love!

"How can you even afford that?!" I asked first than I answered her, "I was saying goodbye to Janna…"

"My Father is the Death scythe for Lord Death and I got it as a present, and you named your motor cycle?" she gave me a weird look like I'm crazy.

"Well duh! She's special to me!" I said with high pride. I saw her giggle it was sort of cute.

"Okay I guess I could understand why a guy such as yourself would be obsessed with his imaginary motor vehicle wife" she offended me. Before I could tell her off she walked away into the airport.

"What a bitch…" I groaned admitting that I lost to her.

"Flight 120, to Paris" Maka said to the attendant lady person.

"Okay!" She answered, "Are you two going on a honeymoon to Paris? It is very beautiful there and love just blooms everywhere!" she exclaimed happily. ME? HER?!

"Oh no no! We aren't even going out! And we're hardly friends!" she said with a small blush. That's right blush at how cool I am! "I would never date this guy there are plenty better ones". Okay now you offended me Maka Albarn.

"Well I go for girls with bigger boobs unlike tiny tits over here" I said pointing at her. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. She took out a green large dictionary. I looked at her oddly not understanding this concept yet…

"Makaaaa….CHOP" Maka chopped the dictionary onto my head and it made me pass out.

"Here are your tickets! Have a good honey moon!" The lady said as Maka dragged me into the plane.

"WE'RE NOT HONEY MOONERS!" she yelled still dragging me.

I woke up and felt something on my shoulder so I took a look to see. A cute girl with loose light blonde hair was sleeping on my shoulder. I blushed a bit, than I found out it was Maka Albarn sleeping on my shoulder. At first I was going to shove her off, but she was calm and adorable so how could I? I laid my head on hers and went back to sleep for a long 3 hour ride to Paris.

TIME SKIP! :D

"I got some files on the eggs that we are hunting down, apparently they have already killed and ate over 36 souls." Maka explained our situation as we unpacked in the hotel. I looked at some of the files.

"There's a lot of them here isn't there?" I asked her as I turned around only to see her undressing. "Hey what the fuck are you doing?!" I said pitching my nose to keep my blood inside of me.

"I just changing? Not like you haven't seen a girl in a bikini before right?" she said as I found out she was wearing a bikini.

"Why are you wearing that? This is mission not a play day for fun" I told her. She looked at me.

"I'm going to the women's spa in the hotel, your fucking heavy ass head give my neck a painful 3-hour ride." she growled.

"Tch, when will you be back?" I questioned, trying not to look at her in a blue bikini with a towel around her neck and slender body… _yum_. WAIT HOLD UP SOUL! This is your partner for the next three days! After that we will be enemies again!

"In an hour so don't go anywhere just stay here!" she commanded while leaving.

"Whatever…" now I feel sort of lonely here alone. "I'll just sleep for an hour".

**Maka POV**

I lefted the room that me and Soul were told to share. Lord Death is so cheap now days only one room now… I grabbed my black short sleeved hoody and wore it as I walked around the not very crowded hotel.

A sign read "SPA" I walked in and went into the women's side. I sat and started thinking about how I can bring the two schools back together. "Maybe if I can find mother… Just maybe if she will reverse what she did…" I don't blame her I honestly would've done the same thing. I have a strong respect and love for my mother even if she lefted when I was 2-years old. She did visit me and send me postcards in secret when Father wasn't around.

I let out a deep sigh. I wrapped my towel around my neck and wore my hoody again. I walked back to my room with Soul. I was exactly one hour right. "I'm back!" I said. I heard no response so I just jumped onto my bed and try to get some sleep for now but than…

"Welcome back ojou-sama ~" Soul said when I peeked under my covers. I gave out a more scream. "Whoa! Whoa don't scream people will hear!" he said covering my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said struggling to get out of his grasp. Then he just grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. Tightening his muscular arms around me. "Soul… this is very awkward…" I said blushing.

**Soul POV**

I was hugging Maka Albarn in a bear hug under the covers of our her bed. I looked at her emerald eyes… I kind of got lost I supposed so I didn't feel like letting go when she struggled. Than I noticed the situation that I was in, and shit I am deep in it. I let go of her and walked over to my bed hiding my nosebleed. "I was just making sure you were Maka Albarn…" I said as an excuse hoping she would be believe me.

"Oh hell no I'm just fucking homosexual man dressed as a girl coming into a 5-star hotel to rape a guy I don't even know!" she said with large sarcasm. It made me chuckle a bit.

"Yeah that would be terrible if I got raped I mean who wouldn't want to tap me? I'm Soul Eater Evans." I told her as I turned around to look at her face as she laid on her bed and I was on mine. I laughed and smiled talking with her.

It was already 12:00 midnight sharp. We were busy talking so much that we forgot about our mission. "Oi pigtails let's go hunt some of them now!" I said.

"Calm your tits whitey!" she said getting dressed in her usual casual clothes. White coat with a school uniform.

We started to set off to kill at least five of the fifth-teen tonight. We found one getting ready to attack a young girl way out passed her bed time. "SOUL PURGE!" Maka yelled shocking the ground, it slowed the kishin egg down. I jumped and turned into a scythe and spun to cut the monster up. I landed on my feet as I turned back. The soul came down slowly and I grabbed it.

"One down, fifth-teen more to go!" I said as I chewed on the soul. Maka gave me a weird look like she was interested in the taste. "If you want to try one than become a weapon!" I remarked.

"N-no thank you…" she refused in disgust. We ran off to the next egg when Maka sensed it near by. I looked at it, he held two humans in each hand while chasing other one.

"Holy shit! He's a big one!" I said with excitement. "The bigger the better!" I jumped and spun my blade at him. He dropped the two humans as they ran the egg punch his huge fist at me. It did hurt but not as much as a Maka-chop.

"Soul are you okay?" Maka asked checking on me.

"Yep he just got me once it won't happen again!" I yelled. Running at him with my right arm as a blade. "TAKE THIS SHIT HEAD!" I missed my first slice but my second scraped him slightly.

Maka ran up to him and kicked the living hell out of the thing. "MAKA PURGE! MAKA BARRAGE! MAKA ROUNDHOUSE!" she yelled. It's a good thing we are teaming up this time… I sweat dropped at her techniques' names. At least they were better than their names I smirked. "MAKA KAMAAAHAAA MAAAAA HAAAA!" she yelled sending a huge yellow burst of energy to the kishin egg.

"Whoa! What was that?" I asked her. As she landed on her feet from basically owning the huge monster with in seconds. The soul came down and I started chewing on it.

"It's small portion of my soul wavelength that I threw at him." she said with out sweat dropping. Maka Albarn… you really are a scary opponent.

"That's unique I got to admit even if your from DMWA" I said was we walked to our next kishin egg.

"DMWA or DWMA we're all the same at heart…" Maka murmured to herself. I heard her quite well. I don't understand why she would say that though. In the same night we finished off three other kishin eggs and called it night.

We showered and jumped into our beds. We both let out a sigh to show how long our day was. I laughed, "You must be thinking the same thing as me right now, huh?" she asked me.

"Why do you say that? And what were you thinking?" I asked her confused. She gave me a weird look.

"I don't really know" she replied.

"I was thinking of how you should be my weapon because I need one, but I know silly idea because we're not even the slightest bit of friends considering our situation" she gave me a kind of sad look. "Because you're a scythe and I'm dieing to meet one right now to ask them to be my weapon." she closed her eyes. And seem to start to doze off.

Amazing… she found I that I wanted her as my meister with just a simple guess. That is quite some talent… "Okay let's give it a try tomorrow morning don't be late or won't be waiting for you" I said quickly than rolled over to my other side of the bed and started to sleep.

"That's a deal, _partner ~" _I smirked when I heard that.

"I agree and we are more than just partners we're friends now so don't call me partner!" I told her.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Decent? Well I'm not a mind reader so you should tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! Love you peeps!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! This story is complicated to write - ! To many ways it can go but I numbered them down to the best so here's chapter 4! Comment and Review please!_

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't mine! But this fanfic is! :D_

* * *

This is SPARTOI!

**Maka POV**

_Dear, Kami (mother) _

"_Hey mom! How are you? Have you been doing well? Anyways I'm doing pretty good right now! Today I'm going to see if I finally found my partner, like how you describe he/she has to be the right one. His name is Soul Eater Evans, and yes he goes to DWMA but we're trying to make a truce so our students can work together! Isn't that great? And last thing mom… I really want to talk to you in person soon so please visit! I really miss and love you ~! -Love your daughter Maka Albarn._

I let out a deep sigh. I turned to look at the clock ticking at 8:00am, I saw Soul still sleeping. I guess he's still tired from last night's hunt. I grabbed my letter and slipped it into my coat. I got up and took a long hot shower for approximately 30 minutes. When I came out Soul was getting dressed. "Hey are you ready? We're going to try out our partnership today." I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah don't nag me" he grouched. "Where are we even going?" he said staring at me with narrow crimson red eyes.

"Hmm… good question!" I said looking at a map of Paris. "let's see…"

"You don't even know where to go… what a terrible meister you are" I took out my dictionary. I gave him a glare. "Whoa…! I was just kidding just keep that to yourself!" he said hiding behind a lamp. I looked through my map for places to spend the day at before we go hunting at night.

I found a place with a large space area for us for jump around. "Let's try this!" I said circling it on my map. "Let's go Mr. Eater!" I said marching out the door hopeing he's following me.

"Tch, don't call me Mr. Eater!" he growled. I ignored him and followed my map to the destinated red dot on my map. Soul kept on complaining about how he had to walk there and crying about how he though Paris was going to have lots of beauties.

"Your such a cry baby, whine whine whine!" I finally cracked. "DMWA students never complain at our hard labor that we have to do everyday!" I glared at him.

"Because your teacher isn't laid back like ours!" he said with large pride.

"Stein is a great teacher and mentor! If he was laid back I wouldn't want him to be my sensei!" I yelled finishing the conversation. Soul still complained about how there was no girls around at this hour or how no one was asking him out to lunch, but I dealt with him the whole way there with out crushing his face into the ground.

"Transform" I commanded him bluntly. He gave me a weird look.

"No one has ever wielded me so if I get a scratch somewhere I'm billing you for that!" a blue flash came by and Soul disappeared into the air leaving a scythe spinning in mid-air. As he came down I caught him correctly as he kept on spinning in my hands, so I just went with it. At first there was a slight shock of his wavelength trying to overpower me. I dropped him.

"Ow!" my hands were burnt. It was painful but Black Star's cut was more painful. I shook my hands in the air waving off the smoke. "What was that Soul?! Don't try to overpower me!" I told him.

"Sorry I don't deal with meisters much" he told me. I let out a sigh. I picked him up again.

"Calm down and keep your wavelength balanced!" Soul lost control and overpowered me again, burning my hands even more. I dropped him again. "Shit Soul!" I yelled.

"Hey! Just balance with me if I can't balance with you!" he suggested.

"Tch, don't burn me again I swear to god I will shave your head when you sleep if you do!" I threaten. I picked Soul up again. He was burning my hands a bit but it started to calm down as we met a balance point. My eyes were closed concentrating on his wavelength. "Good Soul… keep it there." I opened my eyes. I smiled, "Look Soul I'm wielding you!" I started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah good job pigtails, now cut something!" he told me. I saw a large stone rock. "Whoa whoa! I can't cut through that just saying!"

"Soul purge!" I combined my purge with his blade. "HAHHH!" I sliced through the stone like it was nothing. I grinned. "How's that for a combo?" I chuckled at how he doubted us.

"If we keep this up than maybe we can be partners!" he inquired. I could tell he was probably smirking. I looked around for larger targets. I found a large stone boulder over twenty times the size of Sid. "Oi… Maka I know your purge is strong but that's far out of the question!" he shouted frighten of breaking his blade.

"Your fine!" I assured him. I Charge at it from about a 100 feet away. "Soul PURGE!" his blade was glowing with a blue lighting. Adding the purge on early made his blade extremely hot therefore it will be easier to cut through the boulder.

I jumped up and sliced it in a single motion, I landed on my two feet correctly panting a little at how much energy I used. Usually I don't drain so much energy but wielding a scythe and giving it more power? That's a lot of my energy running around… The boulder had a beautiful clean cut through it. I smirked. "How's that eh, Soul? I asked him as he transformed back.

"Perfect" he said looking at the remains with a large smirk. I grinned.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Maka and I collected all 15 souls within a day and half, so we lefted Paris earlier than told to. When I came to the airport I saw Maka hugging her friends. They checked to make sure she was okay. I grinned, not like I did anything to her. I saw Liz, Patty and Crona waiting for me. "Yo" I said bluntly.

"Soul! Are you okay? Did Maka harm you!?" Liz asked worried. They all looked at me for my answer.

I tried not to smile thinking back on some fun times we had but I ended up with a large smile on my face. "Let's just say I got myself a meister…" I told them. They looked at me weirdly, I waited for them to start lecturing or even get mad at me but instead they weren't.

"Congrats Soul!" Patty said. She smiled hugging me than Liz joined in than Crona was forced in.

"Were you having that much fun with her?" Liz whispered into my ear. I blushed.

"Not in a life time!" I said shrugging all three of them off. I looked over at Maka to see her with one blue guy on the floor and a girl making sure the guy was alive. Than another guy I hardly see with them, he was wearing a black suit and had three lines on his head. "Isn't he Death's kid?" I asked my friends.

"Yep!" Patty answered quickly. I watched Maka and him talk. I felt kind of a small hatred towards him, it grew more when he hugged her.

"I'll keep that in mind than" I said walking over to Maka. "DMWA students I'm sure you heard of me and Maka's new partnership! So let's celebrate and get to know each other more!" I suggested, I just wanted to know the people Maka hangs around more.

"SOUNDS GREAT! THAN DWMA IS TREATING US!" The blue head jumped off from being half-dead on the ground.

"We should celebrate but you shouldn't pay for all of us!" the nice girl told me.

"It's fine our way of committing to this truce" I grinned.

"Oh yeah Soul!" I heard Maka call me so I turned to her. "meet my other elites! This is Death the Kidd he's my vice captain! Black Star is my first affairs general, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa my second affairs general!" Maka said smiling while introducing them.

"I'm Soul Eater, this is Liz the vice, Patty first general, and Crona HE is the second general." I told them extending the HE when I spoke about Crona.

"YOU'RE A DUDE!?" Black Star said with a surprised face. Crona nodded with shyness. Tsubaki giggled, as Black Star started slamming his head into the ground. We all laughed at his stupidity.

Everyone separated and lefted to go home deciding to celebrate next Friday at Maka's apartment. I unpacked my clothes and accessories in my room. I still live with my family but I'm hoping to move out soon when I found myself a meister. But I would have never guessed she would be from DMWA… I kept thinking to myself about her face, her eyes, I smile, her laugh, just everything about her, before I knew it I was starting to fall asleep.

"Soul? Honey wake up or you will be late for school!" I heard my mother call. I moved around in my bed taking in the morning light.

"Okay mom I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled across the house. I jumped out of bed and got dressed, I looked at my phone to see that Liz texted me we have another meeting today. "Oh my god.. Another meeting?!" I groaned getting dressed quickly than I jumped out my window, "Mom I skipping breakfast I'm already late for a meeting! Bye!" I didn't hear my mother but I'm sure she heard me.

I ran and jumped over the school gate and into Lord Death's room. I came in and saw everyone sitting down talking to one another. I let out a relieved sigh. Than I saw Black Star running in with no shirt or shoes. "MAKAAAAA!" he yelled than I saw Maka get up.

"Black Star?!" she was surprised at how messy he looked.

"Maka! Tsubaki she! Tsubaki she…!" he kept saying her name but he was out of breath.

"Calm down Black Star what's wrong with Tsubaki?" Maka said patting his back slowly to reassure him that things were okay.

"Tsubaki isn't supporting DMWA anymore!" he yelled like it was the most terrifying thing to find out when you wake up in the morning. Maka sweat dropped. Than Tsubaki walked in with a pretty cool looking uniform I thought, but it matched with DWMA and DMWA's colors and design. We just stared at her.

"Actually this is the new uniform for all eight of us!" Tsubaki explained. As she presented it all to them.

When she turned around we scanned it closely. T. Nakatsukasa 3rd Gen. Affairs, Tsubaki explained the outfits to us as they came out with our names on them and our elite job ranking. I looked at mine S. Eater Evans DW Captain. Our colors were mainly white and slight black with skulls as accessories.

Lord Death walked in and started explaining, "You eight students will rebuild and connect the two schools to be one great academy once again! These uniforms are only for you eight to wear! Mainly your names and jobs our on the back of your Coat/jacket/shirt. I picked it out on what you mainly like to wear. If you look at how Maka's white coat with black buttons and black skirt is you can see on the back her name M. Albarn and her job, DM Captain." Everything came to us slowly but we understood the next step to cooperating with them. "Lastly but not least our new name! The name that contains eight of these two academies' greatest and strongest! SPARTOI!" Lord Death yelled.

"I Maka Albarn pledge to protect the two academies of weapons and meisters, create friendships, and reconnect the bond of our two academies as the DM's captain!" she yelled with her right hand in the air and her left on her heart. Than everyone else on her side did the same. I grinned and pledge the same.

We all smiled together and group hugged.

* * *

_Now the daily life begins as the eight students of spartoi begin to change the schools! Will they succeed or will something hold them back? This is only the beginning so stay tune! Review and Suggest anything you want in this story! I will take it with full consideration!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tell me what you think of this fanfic or suggest! **_

_**Disclaimer: Soul eater isn't mine! But this fanfic is 100% mine! Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

_**A fight to remember**_

**Soul POV**

"Soul purge!" Maka yelled lighting my blade up. She charged at Stein and threw slices to force him back. "Maka Barrage!" she yelled kicking down on Stein who dodged it. "Tch, Stein I thought you said you were going to go easy!"

"Well Maka you and your partner are going straight at me what do you want me to do? Not dodge it?" Stein said like she was dumb. "Marie transform for me!" Stein commanded and he saw her on the sideline watching our fight with many other students.

"Ehhh?! But we're not even partners!" Marie complained. Maka took this chance and punch his stomach. She missed considering how he came from behind and kicked Maka into the ground.

"Just do it!" Stein yelled. Marie sighed and transformed into a stone hammer flowing into professor Stein's hand. "Relax your wavelength!" He commanded her as she was burning him slightly. She did as he said and he was in a ready position. "Come at me Maka! I want to see how well I taught you!"

Maka got off the ground from when he kicked her into it. "Soul!" she gave me a que to be ready. Maka gave me that power of her purge again. "I'll get you professor!" Maka remarked. She ran up and jumped at him.

"Your way to slow Maka!" he shouted as he slammed Marie into Maka's stomach. That blasted her over 20 feet away. Maka groaned at the pain and got back on her feet.

"Maka are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and told me to do one of our strategies she came up with.

"OI! STEIN GO EASIER ON MAKA!" A red headed man yelled from the side. Stein told him to cry about it to someone else.

Maka charged at him again. Stein dodged it and attacked Maka from behind. Maka ducked down and tripped him. Then she slammed the end of my pole towards him which him dodged quickly. Maka smirked. Stein screamed in slight pain. Maka had purged the ground that what was on. "I got you!" she said as that slowed him down. Maka's fist glew lighting blue as she slammed her fist into Stein's stomach. "HAAA!" Maka grunted twisting her fist into Stein throwing him into the ground several feet away. Maka was panting hard.

"Great hit Maka!" I congratulated her. "God he's a hard target".

"Thanks soul but he's a great teacher." she said catching her breath in relief.

"DON'T PUT YOUR GUARD DOWN!" I heard stein yell as he threw a portion of his wavelength at her. Maka jumped up at the last moment to dodge it.

"Let's go Soul!" Maka shouted landing on her feet.

"Tsubaki! Shouldn't one of them win by now?!" Black Star asked, "I mean their both bleeding!"

"No Stein changed it to who ever faints first for this match only." Tsubaki said as she felt pain watching her beloved fight.

"Amazing!" Black Star clapped. "GO MAKA!" he chanted along with the DMWA students.

"Soul… are you ready?" Maka asked me.

"Depends if you are" I smirked.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We yelled at the same time. Maka charged up and we were completing our first resonance together. "Witch hunter!" Maka completed it and wielded me. My scythe blade was glowing white with a mash up of blue and red flowing in it.

"Going all out aren't you Maka?!" Stein asked. "Good choice, witch would literally destroy me over genie hunter" He smirked.

Maka ran up to him, "Let's see if you can stitch this cut up!" Maka yelled. She dodged his attack as he swung Marie at her. Maka jumped in mid-air and slammed the blade into the ground making a 2-feet wide cut going straight towards Stein. Maka panted as she came back to her feet. "D-did I get him…?" she asked getting ready to pass out. I looked at the empty smoke clearing.

"Nope!" Stein whispered into her ear. He purged Maka who was already about to pass out. She flew into the ground and fainted. I transformed back to normal.

"Maka!" I lifted her up. "Tch, Stein that purge wasn't necessary!" I growled at him as he started putting his coat on and another cigarette in his mouth.

"Stein the girl was about to pass out you didn't have to purge her!" Marie yelled.

"Stein wins again!" the ref called.

"No Maka won this time." he said walking away. It stunned all of us. I lifted her onto my back and walked over to Kim to care for her.

"Soul do you know what Stein meant?" Black Star asked. Everyone stared at me. I gave it a hard thought as I looked back during the fight. It clicked and I realized what Maka did that made Stein say she won. Maka you are one heck of a meister…

"Maka purposely missed the witch hunter attack I think, because she had full control of me the entire time, I can't think of any other result…" I said as they stared at me than at Maka.

"That's our Maka!" Black Star chanted. "DMWA'S MAKA ALBARN HAS DEFEATED FRANKEN STEIN! YAHOOOOO!" I saw everyone smile. And clapped for Maka.

Maka's green eyes opened and looked around wondering what was going on. She sat up as a red headed man attacked her with a hug. "Maka! I thought Stein was going to kill you! I'm so proud that you held back on him! Now I can tell all of my friends how strong my daughter is!" the red head start tearing up.

"Get off me old man before I arrest you for sexual assault!" she Maka-chopped him.

**Maka POV**

I woke up to Kim hovering over me like I was a science project to her. My father attacked me with huge hug but I just chopped him away. Black Star and some DMWA students congratulated me for my win. I won? I thought I passed out first though… I smiled, I didn't know that Stein would see through me. Tsubaki helped me up back to my feet. I held my hand and smiled at my victory. "If me and Soul can win against Stein than our schools won't have trouble becoming one!" I yelled to the students that watched us fight. Some cheered and some clapped in honor.

It was nearly half and half of both schools who watched our fight up front and close, the rest watched from the TV sets in their rooms. "Keep up the work and make me a death scythe now!" Soul said jokingly. I chuckled at his request. Soul carried me on his back as we walked to lunch.

"Maka congrats on the win on Stein! It's about time you beat him!" some one said, "Great work Albarn!" a guy walking by said. "Soul! You did great!" , students from DWMA and DMWA told us as they walked up to us. Me and Soul both smiled thanking them for their words.

We sat down at a table for eight. "How are you injuries Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Their doing fine Tsubaki don't worry Stein didn't have the killing intent when we fought" I assured her. The rest of the school was the same with the 'good jobs' 'great fight' or "congrats on the new partnership'. I was happy that a lot people were satisfied about how me and Soul got along. At the end of the day Tsubaki and Black Star lefted early with Patty and Crona to go hunting for eggs. Kid and Liz were filing reports from all around the world their probably going to have to stay up here til' midnight just filing them. Soul drove me home on his motorcycle, Janna.

**Soul POV**

My relationship with Maka was improving everyday we spent time with each other. I drove her home safely because I didn't want her to walk home at night. When we arrived at her house she invited me in for dinner. I accepted and smirked telling her that I eat a lot. "We're having spaghetti tonight!" Maka said cooking over a two pots one with the noodles and the other with sauce. She gave a large serving and herself a much smaller serving.

I tasted her cooking and pretended to choke like it was terrible, "Oh my god Maka how could you make something so awful!" Maka turned red with anger and gave me a small maka-chop on the head. "I was just kidding! It's actually really good" I blurted the truth. She gave me a tour of her apartment. Her bed room, living room, kitchen, and a empty room. It was quite easy because it wasn't that big to roam around in. "No one lives with you?" I asked checking out the empty room.

"No, my old roommate moved out but Black Star and Tsubaki come by to keep my company here and now." she mentioned. I turned to look at her to talk out a deal to see if I can live here. But her eyes just took mine into a deep gaze.

Before I could noticed that I was approaching her with my eyes locked on hers, I tripped on a skateboard that was lying on the ground. I heard Maka giggling. "That's not funny!" I said rubbing my knee that I landed on.

"Sorry Black Star lefted that here I guess" she said leaning down and holding her hand out to help me up. I smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her into my grasp. "H-h-hey S-Soul!" she complained with a pink blush. I tickled her.

"I'll just punish you for his mistakes than!" I tormented her with tickles all over her body. I was laughing as she laughed her head off unable to stop. Than I stopped and noticed I was basically pinning her to ground on top of her. With out knowing my head leaned in to close the distance between us.

My lips locked onto hers for couple seconds until she pulled away with a strong blush on her cheeks. She didn't or rather couldn't look me in the eyes. I smirked. "There was some sauce on your face I was just cleaning it" I told her in defense. Her lips were really just so soft looking that I wanted to see if it was… and it was.

Her head turned red and she blew up. I got up and helped her up. "I really hate you!" she cried out. I laughed grinning at her expression that meant she kind of enjoyed our kiss to. I asked her about living here with her as her partner, because most meisters and weapons live together. "That's not a bad idea I guess" she said giving it some thought, "If you can get your stuff in here by Friday and pay half the rent than you got a deal!" she held out her hand, than pulled it back after remembering what happened.

I smirked, "Deal!" I said pulling her in for another tickle attack until Black Star and Tsubaki came through the door panting like a crazy monkey he is.

"MAKA MAKA! I WAS OU-" I looked at us. Tsubaki gave us a weird look to because we were on the floor and she was tugging at my shirt pulling it up, as I had my hands on her body from tickleing her.

"W-wait this isn't what you think!" Maka said getting up.

"I understand captain! We won't bother the two of you for the rest of the night!" Black Star shouted joking as Tsubaki giggled pulling him out of the apartment.

"I SAID WAIT!" Maka said as they closed the door on her. Than she gave me a death stare. I looked away whistling like nothing happened. "MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

_**Soooo?! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Love you ~ !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Review! Comment! Suggest! Much appreciated! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed or commented for this story! Here's Chapter 6!**_

* * *

_Death's Weapon and Meister's Academy!_

**Soul POV**

"Thanks Wes, I'll visit sometimes when I'm not busy!" I shouted as Wes drove away in his black Chevy pick-up truck. Wes helped me move into Maka's apartment before Friday like she told me to. Friday was in two days and Maka was going to have a small party or get-together at her apartment.

I walked up the steps of the apartment complex with two boxes in my hands. "Oi whitey!" I heard from behind me. "Want help?" I turned to see Black Star grinning and waving along with Tsubaki. I smirked.

"Help would be nice, mind taking those boxes on the ground right there?" Black Star nodded and took all the boxes trying to show off. "Hey don't break anything!"

"Yeah, yeah! The almighty great Black Star can handle ten times this much!" Black Star said appraising himself as he slowly took cautious steps up. Tsubaki made sure he wouldn't fall so I was assured with her keeping an eye on him.

I marched into the apartment like it was already mine, Maka did give me a key but I forgot to mention that I was coming today. I set the things down for a second and a split second later I was on the wall with a knife at my neck. "What the?!" I said looking at the culprit. It was Maka with a serious expression, than her eyes lightened up.

"Oh it's you Soul" she said calmly putting the knife away in a cabinet. "You should have called me first I thought you were a robber" Maka said rubbing the back of her head with a small smile. I sighed in relief that she didn't kill me just now when I had my guard down. I guess I should keep my guard up around her no matter where I am…

"Yeah I forgot to call you, I was go-" Black Star came in kicking the door open.

"YAHOOO!" he chanted expressing his success. "The almighty Black Star has helped one of his new followers!". Tsubaki grabbed the boxes out and settled them in my room.

"Thanks guys I appreciate this!" I thanked them. Black Star went on about him being great and mighty, Maka was getting ready for school as I was estimating where I could set each specific item. "Maka! Are you done?!" I asked walking into her room to find her on her desk like she's writing something. Maybe it's a love letter... Maka quickly hid whatever she was doing.

"Yeah I am!" Tch, that kind of bugs me it's probably really just something else. Besides love letters are so old school.

When we arrived at school I saw Kidd talking to Liz. "Look I bet their flirting!" Patty chanted as she came from behind us.

"How do you know? They could just be talking about school work." Crona asked. Patty shrugged and said something about a sister's instinct.

We caught up to Liz and Kidd and decided to head to our new spartoi room. It was a room with a large table for eight. One chair on the ends and 3 on the sides of the table. The rest of the day was pretty much self-explanatory. Maka and I lefted on a mission with Black Star and Tsubaki, while Crona and Patty run errands.

**Normal POV**

Back at the spartoi room…

Complete silence filled the room other then stapling and clipping paper together. Kidd and Liz doing their boring office work like every day, except with quiet company.

"So your Shinigami's kid?" Liz cutted the silence.

"Yes I am" Kidd said not averting his eyes at all. "You and Patty are twins?" Kidd asked trying to keep it alive.

"I'm the older twin." Liz smirked like she won in the who-gets-out-of-mommy's-tummy first. Kidd and Liz would talk about themselves and end up talking about other things they like and dislike.

"Would you rather date a homo-man who cheats on you with other gay men just for a day, or a busty old giant black moled cafeteria lady for a day?" Liz chuckled.

"Oh my god! Moles are just terrible their never even!" "I WOULD BE GAY FOR A DAY THAN!" Liz laughed slapping her hand on the table.

"Would you rather kiss a alligator on the lips or make-out with a hobo on the sreet who was there since he was the age of 10?" Kidd smirked at his question.

"Damn that a hard one… Will the gator be alive?"

"Yep"

"I'd kiss the gator." Liz sighed in defeat.

"Would you rather grope Maka's boobs or suck on Soul's nipple?" Liz laughed inside and outside to herself. Kidd gave out a strong blush. Liz wondered why she didn't feel good about him blushing to someone else…

"…Ma-" Kidd whispered softly.

"What Kidd I can't hear you!?" Liz taunted.

"Ma-…Ma.." Kidd mumbled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KIDD YOU ASYMMETRICAL BEAST!?" Liz taunted him.

"I WOULD FUKING GROPE MAKA'S BOOBS! OKAY I SAID IT!" Kidd yelled stepping on the table panting in his success to let it out. Maka and Soul were at the door with a jaw dropping look.

Maka turned red as Soul felt mad at Kidd for some reason. "What the fuck are you thinking man?!" Soul yelled.

"No no! Maka it was just a game me and Liz were playing!" Kidd defended as Liz was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off.

Maka felt two hands on her chest and they pelted her boobs grabbing them.

"I DID IT! WHAT DO I WIN!? Maka these feel nice! I bet you take great care of them!" Patty smiled jumping around while holding her friend by the chest. Maka gave her a Maka-chop.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM?!" Maka yelled.

"About what?" Tsubaki came in.

"Maka's bo-!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Patty had two book marks in her head. "Nothing Tsubaki! I'm heading home!" Maka stormed out the door. Soul followed her as he was silently chuckling to himself.

Kidd glared at Liz, "YOU!" Liz was still on the floor choking in her own laughter. "How come you didn't defend me!? I was cleared just stamped pervert of the year just now!" Kidd growled.

"Hahahaha!… Just to funny Kiddo!" Liz laughed smacking his back. Kiddo?… Only his father calls him that. Kidd gave a small blush and turned away.

"This game isn't over Thompson! See you tomorrow!" Kidd said grabbing his things as he stormed out like Maka. Liz smiled with a slight smirk.

"Oooo! I see you Liz! You like Ki-!" Liz slapped her sister into the wall.

"See you at home Patty!" As she stormed out with a strong blush.

"What is with everyone hurting me…" Patty getting up to recover, "and dat storming out?! …Must be a puberty thing! Oh well!" Patty turned off the lights and sang a kid's song as she followed behind her sister.

"Don't tell anyone Patty…" Liz whispered as she walked ahead. Patty smiled and she nodded knowing her sister knows.

* * *

Four hours ago…

"BLACK STAR KICK! BLACK STAR PUNCH! BLACK STAR SUPER NINJA ATTACK!" Black Star missed everything and landed on his bottom roughly. "Okay.. So you're a bit skiled in dodging! So what I have a weapon!" "TSUBAKI LETS GO!"

"Hai!"

"SOUL PURGE!" Maka yelled fighting two kishin eggs from behind Black Star who was against one of them. Overall three.

Maka got her purge but it didn't do the full job she needed to do to kill it. "Maka use me!" Maka nodded as he transformed.

Maka lit Soul up with her purge of lighting and started running around slicing strategically but the two she was after was very agile. They had almost got her but the stomach where her wound from Black Star was. "Tch! Damn you!" Maka's special technique that Stein taught her (Soul Purge) was also a speed booster, as she added it to her shoes/feet.

This took a lot of energy to do Maka only has up to ten minutes or she'll be used up by then and can only attack normally with no purge. "Come on Maka! KILL HIM!" Soul chanted.

"HAAAA!" Maka grunted running full speed at one of them and appeared as if she teleported through him making the monster dust away into the air leaving an egg behind. "NOW YOUR TURN!" Maka lit up with fiery eyes and ran towards the much faster one. It was a cat and mouse chase that went on for a couple minutes.

Over at Black Star… Black Star was in his assassin's star chain mode. 'Left…Right…Front…Behind…above…? No! UNDER!' "TSUBAKI UNDER!"

"Understood!" Tsubaki caught the kishin as he came out of the ground in the star chains.

"Finish him Tsubaki!" Tsubaki had tighten herself so hard that he ripped to pieces.

Back to Maka…

Maka threw Soul at the pre-kishin and Soul spun himself more to reach him better. Soul had missed slightly landing on the ground as Maka ran by picking him up. "Come on! I have two minutes lefted!"

"Two minutes?" Soul asked, as Maka explained to him. "Just keep going I can help you with the energy thing!" Maka nodded without doubt in him and kept on chasing.

She jumped and attacked him after countering the pre-kishin's claws. "HERE GOES!" Five…four…three…two…one…! "I'm out…! SOUL!" Maka relied on him.

"KEEP GOING!" Soul yelled, Maka grunted and kept the purge up and sliced threw the pre-kishin and she heard a G-string from a piano player. The purge was stronger than ever she had thought. Even at the very end of the limits. Maka smiled. Soul turned back and high-fived Maka.

"Good work Soul! Enjoy the meal!" Maka said as she walked over to Black Star. Soul ate the two souls and smiled happily. "Success?" Maka asked Black Star who was grinning greatly on a light post as Tsubaki asked him to come down.

"HELL YEAH!" "HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT COULDN'T HANDLE ME!" Black Star started to show off. Tsubaki and Maka giggled at his stupidity and Soul looked away feeling shame for being the same gender as the Star. "How about you?!"

"Thanks to Soul we got the two pre-kishins, without me having to go into my 2nd gear."

"This mission means that DMWA and DWMA can work together in groups also! Let's go report to Kidd and Liz!" Tsubaki happily walked towards the academies.

Soul smirked, "You DMWA students…my bad I meant DWMA(Death's Weapon and Meister's Academy)" Soul mumbled to himself. Maka smiled being the only one to hear that.

* * *

_So sorry! Sorry! SORRY! THIS IS LATE! I WAS BUSY! (shopping, deep sea fishing, and tennis tournament!) my life should just be no life …man would that be easy. SO SORRY! REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry to Patty to! The hurtful things I did to her! D:_


	7. Chapter 7

_So anyone like the Kid x Liz last chapter? :P so you can probably tell what the next pairing is xD anyway enjoy and please review for me! _

_Disclaimer: I. don't. own. Soul. Eater._

* * *

_Symmetry is everything_

**Normal POV**

"Can't you see that blue goes with blue, green goes with green and lines must be straight?! THEY CANNOT BE CURVEY TO THEIR OWN SATISFACTION!" Kidd shouted at the student-spartoi-helpers-committee (S.S.H.C.) The students slid down on the wall in fear of the young death god in front of them.

"Calm your tits Kidd!" Liz coming from behind. "It doesn't need to be that neat just organized." Liz sighed with a slight yawn.

"Vice Liz!" The students cried at their savior.

" 'SECOND' Vice Liz" Kidd smirked.

Liz grew a bit pissed at that comment, " 'ASSYMETRICAL' Vice Kidd" now Liz being the one with the smirk as Kidd laid on the ground murmuring to himself. Ever since the incident in their HQ, they have been arguing with each other non-stop.

"Guys… really? In the middle of a pep-rally?" Maka sighed as she trailed off holding stacks of paper. "Come on you two we have errands to run, no slacking!" Liz hmphed a smirk at Kidd as he growled at her. "Can't be late for your training!"

_September 15, 2010 Schedule _

_Maka- Errands_

_Soul- Training (W)_

_Liz- Errands/Training_

_Kidd- Errands/Training_

_Black Star- Training (M)_

_Tsubaki- Training (W)_

_Patty- Training (W)_

_Crona- N/A_

On the other hand….

"More speed in it Star COME AT ME!" Stein taunted. Black Star charged at him with great speed.

"HERE GOES!"

"Fast, but no control!" Stein had purged him into the ground. Black Star jumped back on his feet with wounds from earlier.

"COME TSUBAKI!" Black Star gained black veins on his body and face.

"Lets go SOUL RESOULNACE!"

A couple yards away…

"Try it again Soul, I know you can do this! You can do it!" Marie chanted from the side lines.

"I'm trying my best damn it!" Soul with anger. Soul transformed like normal but this time he had learned how to make himself stronger. He spun in the air with a blue light mixed with a red beam. "HERE GOES AGAIN!" He rammed himself into a thick black post that was made for training.

"4729! A new high score for Soul Eater!" The black post spoked.

"Good job Soul! But if you want to be stronger you will have to double that!" Marie cheerfully implied. "Can you go again?" she asked with concern.

Soul panted, "I know that!" "I don't want Maka to always pull me up… I can do this Marie!" Marie grinned.

"That's my boy!" Marie with sparkles in her eyes. Soul attempted it once again with twice the passion from the last one.

"Calculating…." "4982! A new high score for Soul Eater!" Soul panted.

"I want 10,000 than I'll be done…" Soul claimed.

"Soul… you're body can't handle that many attempts, at most you can try about 20 more times."

"Marie I don't care!" Soul yelled at his trainer.

"SOUL!" Marie shouted over him. Soul was shaken with slight fear. "I am your teacher! You're sensei! Do not speak to me like that!" "Now you can try one more time but that's it for the day!"

Soul calmed down, "Sorry Ms. Marie, I won't raise my voice again. That's not cool of me." Marie smiled as Soul gained his self-conscious back. Soul's wavelength jumped up 200% in just a second without reason, along with another wavelength jumping as high as his. Marie had felt this so had Stein.

"How's it going shark teeth?" a familiar voice from behind.

"Maka! Aren't you on errand duty?" Soul asked in surprised.

"Yes but I came to watch the daily battle" Maka smirked looking at Black Star. Soul looked over as he prepared to fight a DWMA team.

"Soul! Concentrate! One last time than your free to go!" Marie lectured, but truly wanting to see his true power now.

"Tch… okay I got it!" Soul shouted as he got back in position. 'Maka is watching… I don't want to mess up now… I feel great though, no mess ups!' Soul thought. "HERE GOES! TRY NUMBER 37!" Soul spun himself at a fast 45 miles per hour as he threw himself at the black training pole. "HAAAA!" Soul reclined off the pole landing on his feet with no breath to spare.

"Calculating…" "8926! You're on your way! Adding to Soul Eater's record!"

"YES! YEAHHHH!" Soul shouted in happiness.

"Good work Soul!" Marie cheered jumping up and down as one of her students reached a death scythe damage range. "Practice more and you'll be stronger! Even if you have no meister!" 'No meister?…' Maka thought with a little sadness. Soul walked over to the benches and sat next to Maka.

"Good job Soul, I saw your range" Maka smiled with a hint of sadness. Soul didn't bother asking because he was way to tired.

"I'm using your shoulder so don't move" Soul commanded as his head fell onto her small shoulder. Maka blushed a slight pink but turned into a smirk, 'Idiot…'

* * *

Back to Black Star….

"WHO WANTS TO FIGHT ME!? THE GREAT STAR OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki held him down as he kept trying to harass people.

"ME!" Patty raised her hand along with Liz's Hand.

"EHHH WHAT NO PATTY NO!" Liz trying to take her hand back.

"We do! Hahaha your going to lose!" Patty chuckled. Marie gave her the okay look and allowed her into the ring. "Sis, today we will give the DWMA a point!" Patty smirked. Liz sighed and smiled.

Score- DMWA: 19 DWMA: 11

"Bring it Thompsons!" Black Star with a large grin.

"Alright a clean fight, challenger Patty Thompson will get to choose the rules" Stein repeating himself everyday.

"First to pass out loses!" Patty smirked.

"K.O. rules blood is allowed! Prepare to battle in 2 minutes, please wait on your side." In the stands were lots of DWMA students cheering for Patty, Some DMWA students held a star symbol for Black Star. Maka had made a bet with Soul, as they sat calmly in their little world, that Black Star would win. Soul disagreed that Patty would win.

BET: who cooks dinner for the next two weeks.

"READY! SET!" Stein and Marie called at the same time, "BEGIN!"

Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythe preparing to be the first to attack. Liz calmly changed into a pistol as Patty was the meister for the battle. "Let's do this Patty!" Patty nodded and took first blood.

She shot Black Star several times missing two out of four shots on his chest and stomach. "That shit hurts!" Black Star said rubbing his now bruised chest and stomach. "What are you shooting me with!?" Black Star asked.

"A piece of our wavelength! And maybe you should concentrate more!" Patty kneed him on the back making him fly a couple feet away. She then shot more wavelength bullets at him. Black Star dodged most of them but was hit by one again.

"Shit!"

"Black Star concentrate!" Tsubaki commanded. "Let's go with the speed*star for more speed like stein said!" Black Star nodded. Black Star ran in circles around Patty giving her the idea of his cloned allusions.

"Liz…I can't tell where he is"

"Shhh just concentrate, try to listen for his wavelength." Liz calmly replied.

"I GOT YOU! I BET YOU COULDN'T FIND ME EITHER! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star shouted from mid-air hovering over Patty. Patty shot him multiple times until he flew away in discomfort. Tsubaki changed back to her human form to defend her meister, Patty thinks…

"YOU IDOIT! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOUT LIKE THAT! THEY WILL FIND OUT!" Tsubaki yelled at Black Star while punching him across the ring. Liz sweat dropped and Patty cheered. "Hurry let's do this again, I know you still have strength!" Tsubaki changed with a smirk on her face.

"DEMON BLADE!" Black Star commanded, without hesitating Tsubaki knew it was time to end this. "I won't lose to you Patty! I'm the man who will surpass god!" Patty smirked.

"I'm the woman who will destroy god's surpasser!" Patty growled. "Liz! Let's do it!" Liz smirked knowing what her little sister had in mine.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESOULNACE!" the four teens shouted at the same time.

"Shadow*star: third form - severed shadow!" Black Star completed his resoulnance with shadow stripes around his arms and face.

"Single death cannon! 1400% complete!" Patty exclaim a new high score for the two. Patty shot once at Black Star who evaded his shot relatively easy. "Tch, Liz we have to be faster!"

"Damn that's a problem than…" Liz's brain had a light bulb in just a flash, "Patty listen up! I got an idea just follow through!" Patty nodded as she blocked some of Black Star's shadow strikes.

Black Star charged towards Patty with his full speed he had dodge the upcoming shots that Patty threw at him, "YOUR DONE NOW!" Patty smirked a he was only two yards away.

Patty threw Liz up in the air, who transform formed into her human state and Patty who ignited into a death canon flowing right into Liz's hands. "Bye bye shrimp!" Liz smirked. Black Star was caught by surprised as he took a massive blow of their wavelength.

Kidd jumped out the his seat and dropped his jaw. "Kidd don't worry Black Star will be fine!" Maka smiled shaking that big blast on him off.

"No.. not that…! TWIN WEAPONS THAT ARE EXACTLY THE SAME?! I MUST HAVE THIS! I MUST! FATHERRR! HONORABLE DADDDYYY I NEED YOU HELP" Kidd ran to his father leaving Maka alone to care for Soul. They both sweat dropped at the idiot's comment.

"He's from your school…" Soul smirked. Maka blushed in embarrassment, this only made Soul even more satisfied.

Back to the fight…

Black Star laid on the ground with no movement, Tsubaki appeared in front of him trying to see if he was okay. "Black Star! Can you hear me?!" Tsubaki in a panic. Black Star opened his eyes.

"Tsubaki… Tell them I want a rematch tomorrow! I won't lose again…" after his words he has passed in Tsubaki grasp.

"The winner is DWMA!" Marie shouted, "Good job you two! I'm proud! You beat both of their affairs general!" Marie ran to them with a hug.

DMWA: 19 DWMA: 12

Patty smirked rubbing the back of her head. "I beat god's surpasser like I promised!" she pumped a fist up in the air to her fellow students from DWMA. They cheered with a large uproar. Maka smiled as Soul smirked. Liz chuckled at her sister's success.

"Good job I didn't think my plan would work that well, now than-"

"YOU TWO!" Kidd came storming onto the ring. Liz and Patty flinched at the large dark aura around him. DWMA students were at ready position to protect the two in case Kidd plans for revenge. Kidd grinded his teeth than his mouth opened, "YOU TWO! ARE TWIN WEAPONS!?"

Liz sweat dropped along with the rest of the DWMA students asPatty answered, "YEP! AND WE'RE PROUD!"

"I must have you two are my weapons than!" Kidd commanded wanting to be symmetrical with the two guns. Liz gave a small blush only Patty saw. Patty smiled and held out her hand.

"Patricia Thompson! Pleased to meet you!" Patty said with a large grin that rivals Black Star's.

"Death the Kidd!" Kidd smiled finally finding his destined partners.

"E-Elizabeth Thompson…" Liz said shaking his hand with a blush rivaling Maka's.

* * *

_Enjoy it? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review and comments are so much appreciated!_


End file.
